Sweet Dreams Isn't My Goodnight Wish
by pinktron
Summary: Morgana has nightmares that get worse in intensity every night. She still doesn't understand her gift, and it troubles her deeply. There is no remedy for the horrors she sees.


**A/N: Well hey there! I haven't written a Merlin Fanfiction before so I decided to try my hand at it! In the last two weeks I've decided to go back to the beginning and re-watch the whole series. I cannot stress how much in series 1 Morgana's nightmares gave me such chills. I've always wondered what went through her mind, particularly in series 1. So, I have taken it upon myself to write this little one-shot. Please enjoy!**

**-Pinktron**

* * *

They were dreams like no other I had ever faced. They got worse and worse with time, and I was completely powerless to stop them. I awaken in the night shaking and sweating. It was an unbecoming state for a lady of my status, but my mind seemed not to care. The most horrid nightmares come to me in my deep sleep, when I have no power over the state of my mid. I can keep them at bay for a time, but the deeper my sleep gets the less control I have.

This night was different form the many others I have faced. It was dark outside. The moon and stars barely shown in the sky, and the sky blacker than it had ever been before. Navy blue clouds swirled and danced in the sky; it was the only light besides the lamps down in Camelot. It was extremely late by the time I retired to bed myself. Everyone else in the castle had been asleep for hours. I could hear light snores from every inch of the castle, and no doubt the guards on duty were sleeping as well; many of them were no cut out for the jobs they had been given.

I wrapped myself in a thin blanket; nightmares came almost every night now and a thick blanket only stuck to my limbs as I thrashed about. My dressing gown was a deep blue, and it was only then that I realized it matched the sky. I smiled to myself because of this; such a girly thing to notice the color of your clothing matching the night sky. However, it calmed me and I appreciated my own swirling thoughts.

I tried to hold onto consciousness as long as I could. I preferred only to sleep when my body was completely wrecked and needed it. Exhaustion was easier to cope with than the fear that accompanied the nightmares. It was easier to lay in bed, eyelids heavy than to run into the courtyard screaming someone's name. I know what I have seen is real for I have seen it happen in front of me; like a scene form a play.

As my eyelids closed I swore I could see stars; but that may have just been the exhaustion. Soon I found myself waling on a river. It was peacefully for a minute, before a strange feeling overcame me. It was not fear, or panic, and any emotion that would have struck a terrible sense into my heart. Instead it was a feeling of cold that immediately pierced my soul. It was so much more than fear, and it submerged me from inside and out. I felt as if the life was draining form my very body. I looked down, and that's when I realized my eyesight was blurry. I could see a figure, a very out of focus figure, beneath the surface of water. At first I could not understand who it was. The water and my own vision blurred the facial features almost beyond recognition. Beyond that, the water was a repulsive yellow color, not like the clear water I chose to drink from every day. I had never before seen a color as sickly as this, and it made me uneasy. I saw the glint of something below the surface of the water; resting on the figure's head. I saw it and gasped; it was the crown that had been placed on Arthur's head the day he had become crown prince! I felt tears grown in my eyes, and I reached forward, my hand gracefully flicked a crossed the top of the water.

As I touched the water, a stinging warmth spread a crossed my hands, and the entire river turned to blood. I screamed as I realized that the blood was coming from a deep wound from the top of Arthur's head. I didn't see who had done this, but only that the deed was done. I started to cry and to scream, and I didn't know what to do. I was scared, horrified, and utterly wrecked.

I threw my head up to the sky, and suddenly I was facing my own ceiling. I was thrashing and sweating in my bed. I pushed my blanket aside and sat up; cradling my knees to my chest. This had happened yet again. The nightmare had plagued me for weeks, and I could do nothing to stop it. I felt the tears fall down my own cheeks, and for some reason I felt as if this was really going to happen.

The things I dream often come true, and I knew this one would be one would. I sighed and resigned myself. No one would listen to me… they never did.

* * *

**A/N: I'm hoping to do some more Merlin fics in the future, I just find it harder to write than a lot of the other shows I watch. I just have to get used to these characters I guess! My Tumblr is klainebaby123, and my instagram and twitter is khawk6992. However, I don't use twitter very often XD Thanks for reading! Please chuck a review my way if it isn't too much trouble!**


End file.
